


Anything for you

by Posnomas



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: I'll put the tags tomorow im so friken sleepy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Posnomas/pseuds/Posnomas
Summary: Bandit knows what's going on with Jagër and can't keep pretending he doesn't know
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Kudos: 43





	Anything for you

**Author's Note:**

> This is an annon request! Thank you so much anon for requesting this ficlet! I enjoyed writing it down!  
> My ask box is currently open for any kind of requests right now! go over my Tumblr and request anything! ain't picky!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sugarbeandude

“Do you need something, Dominic?” Jagër dropped both the tools he was holding on the table, overwhelmed by the look perched on him.

“No.” Bandit simply said. The evil twin was sitting across the workshop on a chair the wrong way, hugging the back of the chair and resting his chin on the edge of it, intensively eyeballing the poor pilot.

Jagër rested both his hands on his thighs as he tried to concentrate on the magpie he was currently fixing on the table, but someone was disturbing his peace.

“It’s two, almost three in the morning, Brunsmeier, Why...why are you here?” Jagër timidly asked, glazing at the man over his shoulder.

“I never specified what I needed, sweetheart.” Bandit’s raspy voice provoked a shiver down the pilot’s spine.

“Huh? Dom, whatever you need, just grab it and let me work.” The engineer held the tools he previously dropped and tried to resume his work. Tried, because two hands suddenly perched on his shoulders, making him jolt dramatically.

“I’m not doing anything to prevent you from working, Marius.” Bandit observed how the man lowered his head and squirmed under his hands, he knew what Jagër’s body language meant, the pilot felt attraction towards him, he learned it over the last months when he was around the engineer. “And, by the way, I don’t _need_ something, I _need_ someone.”

A choked gasp managed to escape the pilot’s throat. The man just stayed still, his cheeks darkened and his body frozen by the hands over him. “Would you like to be the person I need?” Bandit brought his face closer to Jagër’s ears and whispered, getting a nod as a response. “Sorry, I didn’t hear you at all.”

“Y-yeah.” Jagër managed to whisper as he felt hands roam over his body, getting dangerously near his crotch area. Bandit’s hands kept on roaming around until they found the end of the pilot’s shirt, lifting it, and resumed roaming around the pilot’s exposed torso. Bandit’s actions caused Jagër’s abs to tense up and a whine to leave his throat, all because the hands over him were uncomfortably cold. “Dom..”

“Hm?” Bandit rested his chin over the pilot’s shoulder, leaning his head to give little kisses as he waited for an answer, making the man under him whine and gasp softly, not wanting to be heard at all.”You’re so cute, you know…”

“Your hands…” Jagër grabbed Bandit’s hands and pulled them away, relieving the cold sensation over his abdomen “ Are very cold…” the man whispered since Bandit was very near his mouth.

“Oh, is that so?” Bandit said before planting strongly over Jagër’s hot body, making him cry out a little bit louder and his body to jolt towards his desk, attempting to get off the cold grip. “Come on, they’ll be hot just right with your help.” Bandit laughed watching Jagër squirm under him.

Finally, Bandit ceased his cold torture and left the engineer’s body alone. With a single move, Bandit managed to pull Jagër up from his seat into a kiss, the engineer barely kissed back, still shocked by Bandit’s sudden actions, it’s as if he suddenly read his mind, how did he know he has a crush on him? Did Dokkaebi really tell him? there’s no way he found out by himself, he can’t be that obvious.

“Marius.” Bandit grabbed the pilot’s hipbone and locked his lusty gaze with the pilot’s. “Is there any reason why you let me carry you away?” Bandit raised a brow, amused by Jagër’s reaction.

“I…” Marius started, pulling his face away from Bandit’s, looking everywhere but in front of him.

“You…” Bandit smirked.

“Let go! what if someone walks in?” Jagër excused himself and tried to free himself from Bandit, who just tightened his grip, pressing their bodies together with and squeezing a yelp from the poor pilot.

“It’s fucking three in the morning Strecheir, only fuckers like you are up this late, and guess what, fuckers like you are deployed so.” Jagër stopped resisting after several seconds of trying to pull away, seeing it was pointless. “Continue with what you were saying”

“I…” Jagër was steaming red, everything was so sudden he barely had time to process what was happening. “Isn’t it obvious? I mean…”

“Yes, you’re pretty obvious, c’mon Marius, you really thought I wasn’t going to figure it out?” Bandit planted another kiss, tickling over Marius’ lips with his mustache, this time properly corresponded by the engineer. The biker grabbed the pilot by the wrist and pulled him outside the workshop, not without first looking outside the door to make sure no one was around to watch them run to their dorms like horny teenagers. Bandit dragged Jagër all the way to his dorm and tossed the pilot on his bed, jumping over him and restraining his wrists into the mattress, receiving some muffled whines as a response to the pilot’s restraint. “What’s up Mari? you can’t move?”

“Dom..” Jagër stopped trying to free his hands since he was sure Bandit wouldn’t let go of his grip and just started to thrust up his hips slightly towards the biker’s crotch, seeking a little friction. 

“Hm? Is something the matter down there Marius?” Bandit felt something poking his inner thigh, already knowing what it was, he grabbed Jagër’s trapped erection and started stroking it slowly over the fabric, feeling how his pants started to stain with precum. “Someone is a little desperate… You really want me so badly? hm?” Bandit asked as he felt Jagër thrust against his hand. 

Jagër nodded energetically. With his free hand, the pilot tried unbuttoning his pants, but a hand stopped him right when he touched the button. “I need you to answer my question, otherwise I won’t know what you want, kitten." The biker stood up and started undressing, leaving his clothes on the floor until he was just wearing boxers. 

“I want you, touch me, please…” Jagër did the same, taking off his clothes and kicking them into the floor until he was just in boxers.

“Your wish is my command.” Bandit leaned over him, peppering his cheeks and neck with tickling kisses and hickeys as he slid his hand under Jagër’s trousers, grabbing his aching erection and started stroking it firmly, causing needy moans to escape from the pilot’s mouth. “Oh my god, have you ever been told how fucking cute you are?”

Jagër moaned in such a slutty way just from hearing Bandit’s compliment his face turned into a deep shade of red, gaining Bandit’s stare. He just covered his face with his hands, unable to stand Bandit’s attention. It was too good.

“Oh look at yourself, so cute with your freckled-painted skin.” Bandit complimented as he leaned to leave kisses between Jagër pecs, he knew what his attention provoked in the man below him, of course, he had to keep going.

“Dom…Dom…” Jagër whispered between his hands. “I’m near… I’ll blow if you keep-” Bandit immediately let go of his dick when he understood what Jagër said, grabbing his wrists right away to trap him into a hungry kiss.

“Do you want me to keep going, sweetheart?” Bandit whispered against his lips, receiving an energetic nod as a response. “Anything for you, cutie pie…” Bandit gave one last kiss before flipping the younger man on his belly, having a full view of his ass. “Oh, would you look at that.” Bandit gave a light slap to his ass, fascinated by the piece of art in front of him, making Jagër jolt out of surprise. “So cute…”

Bandit grabbed a bottle of lube from under his bed and poured a generous amount of liquid on his fingers, soaking them completely and started slowly pushing a single finger into Jagër’s ring of muscles. “Damn you’re tight..” Bandit spoke as he slowly worked his finger in and out, waiting for Jagër to relax around it. 

Bandit added a second digit as soon as Jagër started moving his hips to meet his finger, causing a hitched gasp to escape the pilot’s throat. “Are you liking kitten?”

Jagër hummed and nodded as a response, not wanting to think in other things than in the feeling of Bandit’s fingers rubbing over his sweet spot. “Can’t hear ya.” Bandit said, pushing his fingers deeper, all the way up to his knuckles, making Jagër choke and suppress his slutty moans every time Bandit buried his fingers in him as the poor engineer tried to answer him.

“Hm? what was that?” Bandit pushed a third finger to keep interrupting the pilot, causing the engineer to drop his face and arms into the pillow.

“Let me…” Jagër managed to articulate, trying his best to ignore the pleasure that ran through all his body.

“I’m sorry, were you trying to say something, kitten?” Bandit stopped moving his fingers, finally letting the pilot catch up his breath.

“I love it, Domi, please, I want to feel you.” Jagër begged, lust taking away his shyness and common sense.

“Are you sure?” Jagër nodded and thrust his hips against his fingers, reassuring his consent. 

“Please…”

“Alright then, look at me.” Bandit withdrew his fingers and grabbed some more lube, covering his cock with the liquid, waiting for Jagër to flip himself. Once Jagër turned around, he spread his legs and stared at Bandit, waiting for his reaction.

“Look at ya, so slutty and needy, who would’ve thought you had this side Marius!” Bandit exclaimed as he hugged the pilot by the waist, lifting him into the air, the tip of his dick poking Jagër’s hole as he was being lifted. 

“I’m not, I'm not a slut.” Jagër corrected, the man may be very thirsty for this biker, but he won’t let himself be called that.

“You are, sorry for being the person who told you, but you really are a slut, a very cute one, by the way.” Bandit sat at the edge of the bed, still lifting the pilot by the hips so he wouldn’t sit on his dick just yet, he wanted Jagër to ride him at his will.

“I’m not a-” Jagër kept protesting, gaining Bandit’s chuckle. Bandit could’ve sworn he saw steam escaping Jagër’s ears, he was so red.

“I’m kidding sweetie, of course’ you’re not, you’re the cutest, most intelligent man to ever set a foot in this earth.” Bandit said cheekily, winking an eye at him. 

“Ja, bet.” Jagër pulled Bandit into a kiss as he let his hips slowly drop over the biker’s dick, slowly pushing the tip in, making Jagër moan into the kiss.

“Relax kitten.” Bandit whispered, helping Jagër all the way down on his dick. Jagër wrapped his arms around Bandit’s neck, pressing his forehead with Bandit’s as he slowly moved his hips up and down, getting used to his lover’s dick. 

“Are you liking it, sweetie?” Bandit questioned him as the pilot dropped himself over his dick more frequently, grabbing a somewhat slow pace. Jagër just nodded and babbled his approval with incomprehensible babbling, noting how much he was enjoying being filled.

As minutes passed by, Jagër started to ride Bandit faster than before, making sure to hit his sweet spot every time, filling the room with lewd sounds of skin slapping skin and high-pitched moans. “Marius baby...”

Jagër fucked himself eagerly, letting his hips drop faster, sloppier and harder than before, indicating he was about to release his loaf. “Domi.. I’m gonna cum, I’m close.” Jagër whispered, being interrupted now and then by the moans that lustfully escaped his throat.

“Me too Marius, let me grab you, please...” Bandit begged, perching his hands over Jagër’s hip bones, waiting for the pilot’s consent to thrust Jagër’s hips at his will.

“S’okay, please…” Jagër felt Bandit’s nails dig into his skin the moment he let the man take over him, feeling how their skin slapped even louder than before, Bandit’s thrusting began to fasten up and get sloppier, seeking his own climax. 

“God, you feel so good..” Jagër was the first one to cum, releasing white stripes all over Bandit’s chest, partially covering his inked skin. Bandit was next, giving Jagër one last slam, blowing all his load inside Jagër, growling as he did.

“Holy fuck, how’d ya like that kitten?” Bandit slipped out from Jagër, lifting the man once again, leaving him on the bed as he cleaned his chest with a piece of paper he found in the nightstand. 

“I liked it a lot, Dominic.” Jagër, naked still, rolled over the bedsheets, covering his body with them until he looked like a human burrito.

"Hey, leave some for me if you're planning to stay the night here." Bandit protested, grabbing one end of the blanket and unrolling the human burrito until he was fully visible again. The biker joined the pilot in his bed, covering their naked bodies with the blanket, pulling Jagër closer to himself to share his body heat, the night was cold indeed.

"Come here, you must be cold." Bandit wasn't very known for being affective, but he was trying his best to show that unexplored side of himself.

"So um, what does, all that happened just minutes before, what does it mean?" Jagër asked, lowering his voice, hiding his face in Bandit's inked chest."

"What do you think it means sweetheart?" Bandit pulled the pilot's chin up for a kiss. " I also feel the same, I love you, Marius, I've always felt the same as you. Would you like to grab dinner outside the base tomorrow morning?" Bandit asked, caressing the pilot's hair and scalp with a single hand.

"Oh, that sounds lovely Dominic, count me in for sure." Jagër couldn't help to snuggle against the hand that was petting his head.

"Good night Marius, I love you."

"Night Domi, I also love you.


End file.
